


there's faith in love

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age difference fic, M/M, just fluff, minor amounts of pining, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Josh was just young enough to be considered "too young" and it just didn't work to his advantage.





	there's faith in love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: Josh is 17, Tyler is 29.

Waiting was fucking painful.

And Josh knew it all too well. His best friend was almost 12 years older than him, and he was so in love it should've been a crime.

There was secret little looks that Tyler and Josh exchanged; whispered and barley-there confessions that made up entire conversations at night, and when Tyler held Josh close on those rough nights, it was really hard not to just reach up and kiss him right then and there.

"You're only seventeen, Josh," Tyler said one day as they sat on the couch facing each other, the TV on mute.

Josh pouted and looked down at the couch, "That doesn't mean anything."

Tyler placed a gentle hand on Josh's, bringing his attention back up, "It doesn't to us, but it might to someone else."

Josh sighed, but couldn't help the soft smile he felt growing on his face at Tyler's beautiful face, full of emotions he didn't ever know he'd be in love with.

The silence that surrounded them was dripping with love, with longing and with want. It was so, so hard, and even though they both knew the wait was worth it, that didn't make it any easier.

"It's not like you're that far from turning 18, either," Tyler said, "Just three months."

"I know," Josh admitted, even though three months felt like three years.

They turned back towards the TV and continued watched whatever show was currently playing, and even though neither of them knew what it was, neither of them bothered to change it. Josh leaned into Tyler's side, and Tyler wrapped his arm around Josh's shoulder, reveling in the warmth.

The days passed by, but passed by achingly slow. 

Most of their time was spent at Josh's, with random members of his family in the midst, and then in public - only rarely would the two of them go to Tyler's place alone.

And there was one day, when Josh was sat atop the kitchen counter, watching Tyler move about to make them dinner, that he remembered why they didn't do this very often.

They laughed, and they smiled as usual, but the kitchen was warm and the lights were unintentionally dim when Tyler found himself between Josh's far-too-open legs, gripping his thighs rather tightly. 

"It's not funny," Tyler said, even though he was giggling himself. Josh had been poking fun at him for something that he couldn't remember anymore, because it didn't matter. Their faces were a mere inches apart, but neither of them bothered to take a step back.

Josh took a deep breath and leaned forwards, so that their foreheads were together. 

"You're gonna make my tortillas burn, Josh," Tyler said, despite making no effort to step away.

Josh brought his hands to lightly grip the collar of Tyler's shirt, "Let them burn."

Tyler chuckled, "What a romantic." But, as always, he was the one to shake his head, "We can't, Josh. Not yet."

"Ty-"

"Josh."

So he sighed and took his hands back, placing them on either side of the counter. He bit his lip as Tyler reluctantly went back to cooking dinner. Their conversation didn't pick up again for awhile, and when it did it was different.

Sentences were thick, and words dripped with something unsaid.

Josh kicked his feet back and forth, resting his chin in his hands.

And after dinner, after dessert, after too many yawns, Tyler held Josh close and wished him a goodnight.

"I love you, Ty," Josh whispered, looking up at him. 

Tyler sighed deeply, "I love you too, Josh."

They slept apart - their hearts were side-by-side, but they slept apart.

And then there was one night that Josh was woken from his sleep by his phone sounding loudly next to him.

"Hello?" He answered groggily. 

"Josh - it's Tyler. I'm outside."

"Outside?" Josh removed his covers and began walking towards the front door. "What're you doing outside?"

"It's your birthday. June 18th."

And suddenly Josh couldn't get to the door fast enough. He swung it open, and sure enough, there Tyler was, looking like he hadn't slept in days. It was okay, though. It was going to be okay.

Josh ran into Tyler's arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. But Tyler wasted zero time - he cupled Josh's face in his hands and connected their lips passionately, in a somewhat unorganized kiss.

Their mouths moved in unison, and despite the freezing cold, their bodies were warm and radiated off of each other's heat.

"Oh, fuck," Josh cursed lowly when they finally pulled apart. Tyler chuckled and kissed Josh's jaw, making his way down his neck.

Josh wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. 

"Happy birthday," Tyler whispered. 

Josh laughed out loud and moved his head to reconnect their lips - it felt _so good_. And Josh was absolutely over the moon.

The both of them were. 

The wait was torturous, but it only ended up making a more beautiful coming-together. 

Josh shivered as the cold finally settled into his bones, and he suggested they go back into his room.

What a good suggestion.

That night, Tyler made Josh feel like _somebody_. He felt like he was flying, he felt like he was falling, but Tyler brought him back down to Earth as he cradled the boy in his arms, planting light kisses all over his face.

"Love you so much, Josh."

"Love you too."

Waiting was fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot shorter than I expected. Hope you still liked it.
> 
> (At my best friend: Love you, girl)


End file.
